Five Nights At SMASH: The Musical!
by 14shiffna
Summary: Two nightguards, one a Veteran and one a Newcomer, must team up with the animatronics of 'MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA' to uncover who is trying to kill them, and why. Starring Snake, the Newcomer nightguard, Link, the down-on-his-luck Veteran, and Mega Man, R.O.B, G&W, and Ridley, the animatronics. WARNING: This did not translate into writing very well, so be warned. Also some OOCness.
1. Night 1 (UPDATE)

**Soooo, I think I can officially put this in the intro of a fic. I am not dead! Nope, I have been lurking around, but I haven't died yet. Laziness and life just kind of got in the way, but I think I want to get back on here. I got a lot of story ideas, some I won't share with you guys cause they're too dark but I'll still write them out, just to satisfy myself, I've got a few ideas for NAGP (after a little bit, of course. I'll be late for both of them, but, eh), and this fic, which is Halloween related (somewhat). This was inspired in some part by AngelZeroEXE's Cuphead the Musical in Smash since this song is also by Random Encounters. It is the FNAF Musical, one of my favorites. Anyway, enjoy it! And for once, Ender won't be in this.**

Night One

A person dressed in a nightguard outfit is seen walking towards a building called 'MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA'. In the office, a phone rings.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?" The voice breaks into song.

"Hi, I'm Phone Guy, pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a _few _quick words." The night guard, Snake, shuts off the fan and sits in the chair.

"Mega's friends can be a bit… active," in the background, Phone Guy continues, saying not to be afraid, they just want to say hi.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's completely absurd," Snake cuts off the phone. Flying through the camera screen to the stage, the middle bot, R.O.B, started moving around.

"Mega, G&W, time to get ready!" R.O.B sang.

"Midnight already?" Mega Man asked.

"Time to play!" G&W said.

"Hey! I heard they hired a New Guy," Mega Man said,

"And it's his first day!" G&W exclaimed.

Back in the office, Snake turned a camera on.

"I'll try out all the cameras, to see what, they do. Let's check the animatronics, did one of them just move!?" Snake exclaimed.

"Don't be dumb, that's insane, look they're standing all the same. Except for one, could it be? G&W's staring right at me!" The camera goes to static and Snake begins to press the space bar to get it back up.

"G&W!" R.O.B. said.

"Oops! Sorry!" G&W replied and pushed the camera back, turning it back on. The camera turned back on in the office to G&W's face right against it, causing Snake to scream.

"What's that sound?" R.O.B asks,

"It seems to be screaming," G&W said,

"Everything's seeming slightly strange," Mega said.

"Let's say hi! He seems a bit jumpy," G&W said,

"How do these cameras change!?" Back in the office, Snake is hurriedly trying to change the cameras. He changes it to see the animatronics walking down the hall to the office.

"They're coming here just to eat me… like juicy, flesh fruit! Or maybe they'll all stuff me, inside a Mega suit!" Snake got up and moved to the door.

"Seal the doors! Hit the lights!" The doors clamp down and the lights flash on outside. Mega Man appears in the window.

"Hey, new guy are you all right?" Mega asks.

"Stay away, leave me be!" Snake steps backward into the room.

"Don't be scared it's only me!" Mega Man says. Mega Man hops back down to R.O.B and G&W.

"Maybe we should leave him a note," R.O.B says. The robots pass a note under the door with a crude drawing of Mega Man and the words IT'S ME on it. Snake screams when he reads it.

"Oh no, it sounds like he's in trouble!" R.O.B runs off to Pirate Cove.  
"Ridley are you there?" (I had to) R.O.B asks. Ridley sticks his head out from behind the curtain and… mumbles, I guess (I really don't know how to translate Foxy's pirate speech from the Musical into writing).

"The new guy's trapped inside!" Back at the office, Snake is hiding behind his chair.

"They're breaking down the door!" Outside, Ridley falls to the ground unconscious from banging his head on the metal door.

"He sounds so terrified!" R.O.B says. Mega hops back up into the window once again.

"Hold on! Ridley's come to get you!"

"Is that something in the vents? Why's it smell like blood and mucus!?" from inside the office, Snake ponders the thing seemingly coming for him through the vents, meanwhile outside, G&W says,

"That's our natural scent!"

"Hey!" Mega Man said to G&W's comment.

"I need a disguise to hide in, a mask or, a head!" Snake spins around back to the door after flipping through his desk looking for something and unravels some duct tape.

"Hey R.O.B check the kitchen, I think that camera's dead," Mega Man said. In the office, Snake hopped up into frame with a crude mask of what seems like a female version of Ridley on his face.

"Don't blink…" Ridley comes closer.

"Don't move…" Ridley is muttering to himself.

"Don't breathe…" The banging is right beside the vent to the office.

"Please Ridley, leave," Snake finishes silently praying as Ridley pops out of the vent. Ridley takes one look at Snake and his mouth falls open. The song and the beat currently being played are replaced by: "Baby I love you!" Ridley loses his grip on the top of the vent. He comes out and starts moving closer to Snake. Snake can see him move from side to side through the eyeholes he made. But, through the laptop, there comes a crash.

"Oops. You were right Mega! The kitchen camera's dead! Ow…" R.O.B informs Mega through the cameras. Shulk uses the distraction to shove Ridley back in the air vent, proceeding to seal it so Ridley can't get back in.

"What's he doing!?" Mega Man asks,

"Sealing the air vents!" G&W exclaims.

"New guy don't! You need fresh air!" Mega yelled.

Snake stumbled and tore off the mask.

"Wow, I'm feeling kind of loopy, at least I don't feel- SCAAARRREEDD!" Snake screamed as some kind of puppet appeared in front of him.

"Oh no! New Guy forgot to wind the Music Box!" R.O.B said as he got back to the group. Snake crawled over to the computer which was beeping and saw a warning about not winding up the music box.

"Huh? What the heck do I need a Music Box for?" Snake asked himself.

"To keep the Puppet sleeping!" A Puppet who appeared out of nowhere yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Snake screamed at the sudden appearance of the Puppet.

"New Guy's using too much power!" R.O.B exclaimed.

"New Guy! Open the door! You're gonna blow a fuse!" G&W said. Snake was under his desk throwing papers at the Puppet.

"Get this thing away from me!" He began whimpering as he ran out of papers. Snake screamed as the lights went out.

"Oh! He must be scared of the dark!" Mega said.

"Maybe you should sing him your special song," R.O.B suggested.

Snake now only had a flashlight and was shining it in his face.

"I wanna go home," he whimpered, on the verge of tears. Another flashlight clicked on, revealing Mega Man. He began to sing.

"Hi, there! I'm Mega! Wanna come and play? I think you're special in your own way! I'd love to sing a song with you! It's my favorite thing to do! Cause I love you through and through," Mega Man finished his singing.

"You're singing sucks!" Snake yelled.

"Wow, tough crowd," G&W remarked.

"It's not working. Come on, guys! Everybody sing along!" Mega said. Mega Man started singing again,

"Come play with Mega, play the night away! All Mega's friends have come here to say" everyone was singing at this point, even Ridley, who was following along with his jumbled pirate speech.

"We'd love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do because we love you through and through," At the end of their song, a hand clamped down on Snake's shoulder and thunder boomed outside. Snake looked up to see a masked face staring back at him.

"Blue Girl!" Snake screamed and began cowering. The lights turned back on and Blue Girl removed her mask.

"Lucina! I'm Lucina." Blue Girl, Lucina, said.

"Are you here to kill me?" Snake whimpered.

"…No…I'm here for the morning shift," Lucina says.

"Morning shift?" Snake comes from under the desk and looks at his laptop. On a black screen with a small bell dinging were the words: 6:00 AM.

"It's 6:00 AM. I-I lived! I lived" Snake stood up and hugged Lucina, the shock and relief evident in his voice.

"Yep. Yep, you did. By the way, how are you getting so many hours? You're scheduled four more nights this week." Lucina asks.

"What?" Snake asks as he hears this, his eyes widening.

**First off, there will be six chapters to this, five nights then an epilogue. Secondly, I know, this was _terrible_. Ya don't have to tell me, it's hard to put this into writing. So, I want tips and suggestions from you guys. I guess I should also say I'll be getting back to NAGP soon, I've just kind of hit a wall for the assembly part (if you guys have any suggestions for that, let me know), also, this might become my main fic for a while. This will only be six chapters so I want to crank this out before Halloween. So yup, this is my Spooktober project. I'm gonna try and start getting active again on this site and post more for you guys. Anyway, review what you thought, suggestions for any of my current fics, or don't do anything, I don't care. Also, definitely check out the full FNAF Musical by Random Encounters, starring Markiplier, Nathan Sharp, and MatPat. Or just wait till this is done if you want to cause then you might spoil it for yourself. Alright, I'm done talking. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace!**


	2. Night 2

**So, I'm back. Yeah, I don't really know why I said that, I've only been gone a day. And uh, since I forgot to say it last chapter, Happy Halloween! By the way, in case you guys haven't noticed, I updated the first chapter so that there's fewer OOCness, as well as changed Wario to Mega Man (I honestly should've thought of that in the beginning, thank you, Angel, for reminding me). Also, I changed it to Snake for a reason. You'll see why in this chapter.**

Night 2

Snake lies in bed with a pillow over his head. He stares angrily at his alarm clock, which reads 8:01 P.M. as if he can blame it for his job. An ominous tune begins to play. Snake gets up out of bed. He is now pulling multiple things out of his closet and throwing them into his duffel bag, before zipping it up and leaving. Snake later walks into 'MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA'.

"Something here seems foul…" Snake takes off his hat and adjusts his headband and drops his duffel bag on the floor. He begins to look around the room.

"Something here just reeks of blood and suuuuuuffffering…" Snake throws his cap on the table and shuts the laptop showing the cameras.

"Could it be these halls are echoing…" Snake kneels down and unzips his bag.

"…Of death?" Snake lifts his bag onto the table and lets it spill out, revealing bunches of guns and sharp melee weapons (now you see why I changed it to Snake?).  
"We'll see,"

"In all my dreams, I see…" Snake cocks a gun and pulls out the clip before setting it back in, making sure it's loaded. Mega Man is hiding behind the fan and says "Oh no," before sliding back behind it.

"A maze of halls with bloody walls with countless scrawls reminding me IT'S ME!" Snake unsheathes a wicked-looking knife and checks it before sheathing it and then unsheathes a machete and moves to the place where all the drawings the kids drew are and snarled out the last part, tapping a drawing of Mega Man before ripping it off and pointing at the wall.

"Don't play these games, you've lost your fright," Snake looks back at his machete.

"I'm armed with more than a light," Snake moves back to the desk and picks up a gun with a silencer and scope, then kicks away the office chair.

"And I'm surviving Five Nights!" Snake then begins to walk around the room and moves to the balloons at the back of the office. He starts to poke into them, looking for an animatronic.

"No phones. No screens. No more." As Snake walks past, R.O.B shivers with fear. When he gets to the end of the balloons, Snake points at them.

"Just you and me, a gun or three, and nothing else between me and this door!" Snake turns to the door and points at it aggressively, as if arguing with someone.

"You bring the fur… I'll bring the fight…" Snake points at the door yet again and then shakes his gun, then moves back to the chair and sits in it.

"Hey, Ridley come get a bite… Because I'm surviving Five Nights!" A sweeping sound comes from the door as well as a man in a red shirt and blue coveralls and Snake opened fire immediately. The broom fell to the floor followed by the red-capped janitor.

"You're not Ridley?" Snake said.

Police lights flash over the entrance of MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA as Snake is dragged out by two Mii Police, a Gunner and a Brawler.

"Nonono, you don't get it, you don't get, they're animatronics, they're children that were stuffed into animal suits, and they're trying to kill people!"

"Yeah yeah, come on, come on," The Gunner said. Mega Man, G&W, and R.O.B popped up in the window.

"We lose more security guards this way," R.O.B cries.

Later, the Mii Police are walking back to their patrol car with donuts when the Gunner stops the Brawler.

"We forgot to lock the perp in again," She said. The back door of the cruiser was open and Snake was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, the boss is gonna have out badges for this one," the Brawler said.

"I won't tell if you don't," the Gunner said. Both Miis made a silent agreement and walked back to their patrol car.

Meanwhile back at his house, Snake discarded his jacket and ran into the bathroom. He shaved off his beard and threw out his signature bandanna. He dyed his stringy hair red and ran his hand threw his hair.

**And that's how we're ending it. To be honest, this one was a lot harder due to Markiplier's constant moving in the actual video, but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it, also I think now you can see why I changed it to Snake. Also, the main (ish) bad guy will be introduced next chapter. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace!**


	3. Night 3

**So, I'm super excited about this chapter because it's one of my favorite nights. We also get to finally meet Link. As I said, I'm trying to crank these out before Halloween comes, so if the upload schedule bothers you uh… I don't care. XD Oh my god, I'm a jerk sometimes. I didn't mean it like that. But seriously, I want to crank these out before Halloween. Anyway, enjoy it!**

Night 3

Link was confused as he walked into the apartment reading the note as his phone rang. The answering machine beeped and Phone Guy's voice filtered through.

"Uh, hello? Oh, uh, hey. I-I know we haven't spoken in a while, but there's been a… firearms-related accident here at MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA" as Phone Guy talk, Link opens the letter, which was an eviction notice.

"And we're currently without a security guard for the night shift. I know it's not much, but uh, I-I can get you a check on Friday. The thing is, we need someone tonight because… uh… well… the shift starts at 12-" Link sighs and picks up the phone.

"Oh! Uh, hello?"

"Is the uniform still the same?" Link grabs his jacket and night guard cap and leaves for MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA. As he walks into the office, he begins to sing.

"It's been seven years since I worked at this place, a part of my life I much regret," Link throws his night guard cap on the table and puts on his signature green cap.

"Saw kids burst in tears, a bot start eating a face, I tried to move on and just forgeeeet," Link then turned to the camera.

"But, Smashtube ad rev isn't all that great. Soooo!" Link then spun back around to face the cameras. At the stage, Game & Watch is missing. R.O.B and Mega wake up to find him gone.

"Hey, where's GW?" R.O.B asks.

"I haven't seen," Mega replies.

"GW! GW!" They both start calling his name until they find him in a hallway next to a box. He breaks out into song.

"What could this be? It wasn't here before, it's bigger than me!"

"Maybe it's a big _box_!" R.O.B said.

"Obviously" Mega started, "It's full of party favors,"

"Pizza!" G&W said,

"Pickles!" R.O.B suggested,

"Ponies!" Mega exclaimed,

"The Pox! … What?" Game & Watch asks. Back in the office, Link is starting to nod off.

"Falling asleep… until a phone starts ringing six inches deep beneath the mess on my desk!" Link stands up and tries to put his hand on a shelf but squishes a cupcake instead.

"Why would they keep… a rotten cupcake up here!? Creep and grotesque!" Link wipes the icing off on a picture of Mega Man, making it look like blood… somewhat.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch it," R.O.B says before beginning to walk away with Mega.

"Why not? It's just a shady craaate!" G&W says as he runs to catch up with Mega and R.O.B.

"It could be corrosive!" R.O.B says,

"Or even explosive!" Mega offers,

"And nobody knows if it's not SAFE!" They both yell out the last part to G&W.

"Alright, alright, give me a minute to wrap it back up and-" G&W walked back to the crate only to find a gaping hole in it.

"Uh-oh," He said before being grabbed and swept away by a blur. Back at the office, Link taps the screen.

"Camera's gone dead… and now I'm wondering if it's all in my head- (YES IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD!)" Link is surprised by the voices that sang inside his head.

"GW you said, it'd only take a minute," R.O.B came around the side of the box.

"Maybe it took him _instead_!" Mega said, coming around the other side of the box.

"What should we do!? I'm good at panicked screeching!" R.O.B offered.

"Let's look for clues; GW's got to be near. R.O.B would you-

"AHHHHH! Oops, sorry,"

"Go look inside the kitchen-

"On it!"

"How could he just disappear?" Back in the office, Link is watching R.O.B go into the kitchen.

"Where's she going, screen's not showing, could've sworn that camera was fixed?" (Just for clarification, R.O.B is supposed to be Chica, that's why he's referred to as 'she' here).

"Ridley can you help me, I need you please to tell me, where GW is before it turns six!" Link's eyes widen as he finds GW tied up in the office. Back at Pirate's Cove, instead of Ridley jumping out to help Mega, some kind of metal worm pops out.

"Dust Crusher!" Mega Man screams and turns around, running away.

"Why's GW here!? And why's he tied up, what's that sound in my ear!?" Link had begun to hear a siren-like sound before R.O.B popped out of a gift box on the computer screen.

"It's cause the Music Box stopped!"

"R.O.B!?"

"Oh dear. Watch out he's coming for you!" Link stood up from his chair all smug like and moved to the door.

"Good thing this door can be locked," Link pressed the button but it didn't do anything. Link pressed it a few more times.

"Well, that's weird. Usually, that only happens when-" Dust Crusher took this moment to jump out of the balloons, causing Link to fall to the ground and scream, backing up to the office chair.

"No no… No! Please don't kill me! I haven't even caught up on Steven Universe yet! AHHHH!" Dust Crusher was about to attack Link when Mega spoke up. Dressed in some kind of superhero outfit. Oh, God.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Mega jumped at Dust Crusher, who just slapped him away over the table to the floor.  
"I changed my mind. RUN AWAY!" Link looked back to Dust Crusher and stood up, but he ran into the wall.

"Got nowhere to run and I've got no place to hide, got no chance to fight or even pray!" Dust Cruncher jumped upon him, trying to rip him to shreds.

"He's got to be stopped!" R.O.B yelled.

"He's too destructive to live!" Mega popped back up from the floor, adding his two cents.

"MMRHGDOIRI!" G&W tried to yell through the ropes covering his mouth.

"…What did he say?" R.O.B asked.

"He said "Watch out for the fan"!" Mega said, pointing to the running fan which Dust Crusher was trying to push Link's face into.

"A little help would be great! My face is about to be filleted!" The Puppet descended from nowhere and began to battle Dust Crusher.

"Look! The Puppet is here to send him back to the crate!" Mega said.

"Watch out for your strings! Ooh, too late," Link cringed as The Puppet's limbs went all over the place. Dust Cruncher looked up as the vent began banging. It broke off and landed on him, knocking him unconscious, with Ridley popping out. G&W fell out from behind the crates he had been hidden behind, struggling against his bonds. Link sat in the office chair and sighed, staring at Ridley.

"You really can't go one night without popping out of something, can you?" Link asked. Ridley answered in his pirate speech, which R.O.B translated.

"He said he hid in there when Dust Crusher tried to stuff him in a Mega Man suit," Link looked back at Ridley with a look of sympathy.

"Oh, that's horrible," He said.

"Hey," Mega said, letting his head droop.

"Speaking of horrible… what do we do about this?" Link asked, kicking the grate.

"The Puppet was the only one who could defend us," R.O.B says.

"With now with him gone, there's no one to stop Dust Cruncher," Mega finishes. G&W's struggling had finally stopped at this point since he removed the rope from his mouth.

"Well I know a guy," he piped up. Everyone turned to him as Link asked the essential question.

"Where does he live?"

**And boom, we're done. I meant to get this out earlier today, but, whatever, I got it out. Also, yes, all the nights end on a sort of cliffhanger, leaving with like one line of dialog. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace!**


	4. Night 4

**So, it is honestly about time I updated this. I gotta get my butt in gear if I want to get this out before Halloween. Anyways, here ya go!**

Night Four

Lucina is running into MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA, obviously late. She drops her drink and clumsily turns around to pick it up before heading into the building.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a…" Lucina trailed off as she noticed the empty office. Stepping farther into it, she stepped on the grain that had fallen the night before and picked it up with a confused expression.

Link and the animatronics are sitting in the car, heading to G&W's "guy's" place. Link is using his phone to call the pizzeria.

"Maybe nobody's home!" G&W said. Link turned around and stared at him strangely.

"It's MEGAMAN'S, we _literally _pay someone to be there," he said. Ridley started quickly and frantically trying to speak to Link, pulling Link's eyes back to the road, swerving them back onto their side right as a truck flew by.

Lucina is in the office, badly singing along to "Baby I Love You" while sweeping. A ringing begins to sound in her ear and she reaches down to grab her phone before remembering she had and earpiece in.

"Yello, Blue Girl," she answered.

"Hey, its Link um, I'm gonna be a little late to my shift, but don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Link said over the phone.

"Sounds good. Oh hey by the way, have you seen any of the animatronics lately? I couldn't find any of them today," Lucina asked.

"Uh… no, that's, that's weird," Link said.

"Super weird," R.O.B emphasized.

"Maybe they got in a car and left to go find somebody!" G&W said.

"Shhh, you guys are gonna blow our cover!" Mega whispered.

"Uh, sorry, did you say something?" Lucina asked, having heard Mega's voice over the phone.

"No, nothing at all," Link said.

"Why?" G&W asked.

"Are you hearing voices?" R.O.B asked.

"Maybe the restaurant is haunted!" G&W exclaimed.

"And the souls of the undead children keep talking to youuu," R.O.B said.

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" Mega yelled.

"Hey! I, uh, meant to ask, if you see something pink, yellow, and blue, could you just… not… mention it to anyone?" Link asks.

"You meant his old thing? I found him when I was looking for the others. He kinda smells, doesn't he?" Lucina asked, staring distastefully at the robot.

"You should _really _not touch that," Link warned, cringing with his face.

"Nah, its fine, looks like someone burnt out its wiring a decade ago," Lucina reassured.

"I know… that's what's scaring me," Link replied.

"Alright, well I'd better get back to cleaning up. This place gets crappier every night," Lucina pointed out.

"Okay, just uh, make sure you're out of the building by midnight," Link said.

"Will do boss," Lucina said as she sat down at the desk. She turned to the computer screen.

"On the other hand, a little overtime never _killed _anyone," she reasoned.

Link's car pulls into the driveway of Snake's house.

"Okay! This is the place!" G&W says.

"What about Dust Crusher back at the office?" Mega asks.

"What if he escaped out into the streets!?" R.O.B exclaims

"Look, you guys handle getting inside. I'll deal with Dust Crusher," Link said, opening a laptop and putting in an access code, . A small bot came out from under the desk and said 'Hi!' when Link pressed the space bar.

"Okay buddy, let's keep him distracted," Link mused to himself and the bot. Inside the house, Snake is woken up by some clattering out in the halls of his house. Bringing a flashlight, he asks,

"Anyone there?" Out of nowhere, Ridley pops up and says,

"Arr!" Snake screamed and whacked Ridley in the head and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ridley, are you okay?" R.O.B asks. A fast beat begins to play.

In the car, Link has found Dust Crusher with the bb bot.

"There you are. Would you… kindly… follow me?" Link asked slowly, taking a moment to turn around before taunting the monster. Back in the house, Snake begins to sing, peeking around his corner. Link is now moving the bot at high speeds away from Dust Crusher.

"Is it true? Are they back? Am I going mad?" Snake asks himself.

"One mistake's all it takes and this may go baaaad!" Link says.

"No-one's there," Snake says to himself.

"No-one's there," Link says after checking a room for Dust Crusher with the bot.

"No-one-"

"Is somebody there?" Snake is cut off as Mega calls out for him.

"Four more hours left for me to stall!" Link said.

"Why's that furbag sneaking down the hall?" Snake asked, his voice dripping with venom before running back to his room.

"No-one's there," Link says.

"Someone's there," Snake says, flipping the flashlight in his hand for style points.

"Wish I could say someone/no-one's there!" Snake and Link sing at the same time, except for their words being a little off.

"Hi there!" R.O.B said, popping up in front of Snake.

"GAH!" Snake yelled before slamming the door in her face.

"Okay, good talk," she said sarcastically.

Link back the bb bot into a corner behind the Pirate's Cove curtain.  
"I'll fill the void with noise… just focus on meeeee!" Link said, pressing the space bar to make taunting noises at Dust Crusher. When Dust Crusher pulled the curtains back, no one was there.

"Something's breathing out beyond the door!" Snake said, back to the door.

"Hey it's me; I swear we've met before!" G&W said.

"I don't care,"

"No-one's there,"

"Where'd Ridley go?"

"He's in there!" (For clarification, those last four parts were sung by Snake, Link, R.O.B, and Mega, in that order).

"Hurry guys, I think I'm losing ground!" Link exclaimed, Dust Crusher right behind the bb bot.

"Why's my closet making pirate sounds?" Snake said, moving to open the closet. Before he could, Ridley jumped out, making him jump onto his bed.

"Please come save us!" R.O.B pleaded, appearing on Snake's right.

"Dust Crusher's gone insane!" Mega said, appearing near the wall. Snake gets up and starts backing away to his closet again. He turns around and faces Ridley, who speaks in his jumbled pirate jargon before G&W also pops up beside Ridley and holds up a picture of Lucina on the floor, stabbed with Dust Crusher beside her.

"Does this help explain?" G&W asked. Snake backs up and picks up a very sharp knife that was just sitting there on his laundry and also grabbed the nearest animatronic, which happened to be Mega, and held the knife to his throat. Ridley shakes and holds his head as if he has a headache as G&W says,

"Huh, I guess it didn't," Meanwhile back at the office, Dust Crusher catches up to the bb bot and knocks off its antennae.

"That's not good," Link said. Bb bot's laughter drowned out as he lost power to everything except his camera.

"No, come on come one come one," Link repeatedly tapped the space bar to try and get bb bot back up and running. In the house, Mega is trying to get Snake to put down the knife.

"Maybe we should calm down, and sing a special song together?" Mega suggests.

"SHUT UP BOT!" Snake yells.

"Okay, just take it easy," G&W says very carefully.

"Can you _please _put down the knife?" R.O.B asks.

"Don't come any closer. I-I'll carve out his stuffing a-and I'll wear his skin as a suit!" Snake warns. G&W and Ridley turn to each other.

"Well now he's just being ridiculous," G&W said, Ridley nodding to the statement. Dust Crusher growls as he slides into the camera's view.

"Oh, come on, please, please, get up!" Link says, furiously pressing the space bar. Dust Crusher growls once more and jumps at the bot, and starts tearing into it. Link puts his hand over his mouth, presumably to keep him from screaming.

"You're not taking me alive!" Snake said.

"Uh, we're not taking you at all," G&W says.

"We aren't here to hurt you," R.O.B tries to reassure Snake.

"Get away from me! I-I'll do it, I swear!" Snake says. Ridley starts saying "Nonononono!" being one of the only words he can pronounce correctly.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Mega pleaded.

"I'd be careful with that knife," all eyes, and blades, turn to Link as he walks in the room.

"As Mega Man, he holds a… special place in the hearts of children, so… you should show him a little respect," Link shrugged as he said this.

"You have the night shift? Are you with THEM!?" Snake asks, pointing at the animatronics not in his grip.

"No, I'm the Uber driver for a bunch of puppets," Link replies sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Snake sneers. Mega wrestles his way out of Snake's grip.

"Your help!" R.O.B says.

"THERE'S A KILLER ANIMATRONIC ON THE LOOSE AT MEGAMAN'S PIZZERIA!" Mega exclaimed. Snake pointed the knife at Mega, his look saying that there were actually five.

"We'd go to the police, but, they'd probably think we're crazy," Link shrugged as he said this. G&W hopped up on Snake's shoulders, and with a smug voice, said,

"Sound familiar?" Snake walked away from the animatronics.

"Okay, wait, hang on a second. Even if I was to believe you _talking robots_, didn't want to kill me. And even if I was willing, to go back to that Pizzeria, WHICH I'M NOT! What do I get out of this?" Snake asked.

"Psychological damage?" He continued.

"Uh, a horrible gruesome death. 25 years to life with a cellmate named BUFFALO-FRICKIN-BILL!" Ridley cringed as Snake ended his little rant.

"Oh I don't know. Proving you didn't lie to the police would be pretty cool," Link suggests.

"Fffffffffine," Snake agrees.

"HOORAY!" All four animatronics jump on Snake and hug him. Snake holds up the knife.

"Don't touch me!" He says, causing everyone to back up significantly.

Everyone is now in the car, heading somewhere.

"Mega's opens in a few hours. We should lay low until everyone leaves for the night," Link says.

"Who wants to listen to some awesome tunes?" G&W says before turning on the radio. Ridley begins terribly singing along with "Baby I Love You". This goes on for a moment before Snake says,

"Shut that off, or I WILL KILL YOU!"

**I… don't really have an outro for this chapter, but I'm writing this because by now it has become a tradition to leave you guys with an outro. We only have two more chapters, Nights Five, and the Epilogue, or Night Six. It is the start of my weekend and if I can get these posted over the next two days; we'll be done before Halloween! Although, I might actually wait until actual Halloween night to post the epilogue. Trust me guys, I'm planning out like, the next two Halloweens, so, I'm ready for the next two Halloweens. The next Halloween special should be significantly longer than this, maybe about 22 chapters (I think that's longer than the original NAGP) and Ender and myself will be in it. I'll give you guys a quick run-down of how it's going to happen… right now:**

**Basically, Ender brings about eighteen Smashers to Earth to experience Halloween while my trick-or-treating is going on. On the side, I'm also hunting someone. This person devises a trap and sucks me and the Smashers into it, forcing us to complete each chapter to escape. This is based on a Netflix show, but I cannot give the characters hints as to how the episode works. Hopefully, they don't release a third season between now and next Halloween, or else I might have to take two years to fully post that thing. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. See ya guys, Peace!**

**EDIT: Ignore grammar, Grammarly is getting really slow and it's getting on my nerves**


	5. Night 5

**It's that time again, better grab your balloons and invite your friends… NF reference no one gets. I don't blame you guys, NF has some dark music. Okay, after that little bit, here we are again! Like I said yesterday, I'm gonna post this and then post the epilogue on actual Halloween day. Anyway, enjoy!  
**Night Five

The four animatronics were in a heap, sleeping, at Link's apartment. Link is sitting on the floor and Snake is laying on the couch, trying to throw cards into a hat. Well, both of them are doing that.

"Y'know, laying low is usually done quietly," Snake said.

"They are nocturnal," Link replied.

"They're fricking creepy," Snake said.

"They're also that," Link agreed.

"How did you find out they were alive?" Snake asked.

"Same way you did," Link replied.

"With a machine gun?" Snake asked.

"N-no I had a bazooka," Link said.

"Don't make fun of me. I killed a guy. He was just sweeping the floor," Snake threatened.

"Actually heard they guy's in pretty stable condition," Link informed Snake.

"Really? I put three rounds in his chest! Must have some black magic," Snake reasoned.

"I'm starting to think he's not the only one," Link said.

"You got a plan?"

"Survive 'till six AM,"

"I'm pretty good at that," Snake ends the intro by throwing and landing a card into the hat.

**Later**

Link crazily parks his car sideways and they enter the pizzeria. Snake leads the way into the office carrying a duffel bag. He immediately spots the hung up bb bot head.

"Oh! That's new!" he said.

"Well, at least Dust Crusher stayed distracted," Link said. Moving to the desk, he booted up the laptop and checked the cameras.

"He's still in the building, but, without his wiring active, I have no idea how to shut him down," Link said.

"Is he actually made of dust?" Snake asked. A record scratch plays and everyone just looks at him.

"No, Snake, of course not," Link says.

"No, no, you're right, that was stupid," Snake said.

"Well, we can always blame the author," R.O.B said. What! Hey! Screw you guys. *sigh* Fine, continue.

"He's made of metal and wire, so let's get him wet. It will probably shut him down," Snake said.

"Let's drown him in the toilet!" G&W said.

"That's a pretty crappy idea," R.O.B joked. Ridley groaned as Mega said,

"There's gotta be something better than that,"

"Actually, there is," Link said.

"We all know Mega's isn't exactly… up to code," Link noted, Ridley agreeing.

"But, they do keep a fire extinguisher in every main area of the building," Link said, pulling up the map for the hydrants.

"Ooh, I like where this is going," R.O.B said.

"So, if you can find those, we can lure him back to the office…"

"And hit him with everything we got," Snake finished.

"Where do we find them?" G&W asked.

"There should be one right here in the office actually," Link said. Snake moved to the old broken down arcade game in the corner and moved it aside, revealing an empty hook.

"Nah, it looks like someone already got it," Snake said.

"Well then we're gonna have to get one from some other part of the building," Link said.

"We could hunt them down, if we know where to look," Mega said.

"There's one main stage, one backstage, one in Prate's Cove, and on in the kitchen," Link listed off.

"So… what am I here for?" Snake asked.

"To spring the trap," Link said (I can actually count this as a reference because Springtrap's not the villain!). A suspenseful tune begins to play. Ridley is climbing through the air vents, Mega is peeping around the corner getting to the main stage, same with G&W, and R.O.B is bolting through the hallways. Snake is setting the trap in the office.

"Somewhere something's hiding in the dark,"

"Somewhere Dust Crusher's out there roaming free!" Link said.

"Somewhere here a monster's on the move," Mega sang.

"Something tells me we're all going to be… DEAD!" Snake snarls at the camera. Ridley drops from the vent in front of Pirate's Cove.

"Okay, should down on the floor, near your left, Ridley," Link said through his earpiece. Ridley nods and goes right.

"Y-your other left," Link says. Ridley turns around and throws the curtains open, but there is no extinguisher.

"Oh boy," Link says. At the stage, Mega is walking around.

"Come on Mega find it, don't let things get any worse!"

"There dead ahead should be shiny and red,"

"Looks like somebody got to it first," Mega said, deflated.

"Somewhere here's a thing I'm supposed to find," G&W said.

"Is he always like this?" Snake asks.

"G&W turn around you dim behind!" G&W pushes aside some crates and reveals the hook.

"Ah! Found it! Uh-oh," he said.

"Someone help, I can't find this alone," R.O.B said. Link hands Snake the phone.

"Camera's down, look sharp you're on your own," Snake said.

"Someone should really fix that," noted. After a bunch of clanging around, R.O.B opens a closet, finding the extinguisher. Coming around the corner though is Dust Crusher.

"Aha! I think I found it. One fire extinguisher, check," R.O.B notices Dust Crusher and back in the office over the computer, they hear RO.B scream. Snake runs to pick up the rope for the trap.

"I got it! He's heading your way!" R.O.B said as she runs through the halls into the office. R.O.B trips as she throws the extinguisher to Link, who stops it with his foot. Dust Crusher, runs right into the rope circle on the floor. Snake pulls on the rope he's holding and drags Dust Crusher into the air.

"Douse him! Now!" Snake says. After quickly reading the instructions, Link points the fire extinguisher at Dust Crusher, pulls the trigger… and gets sprayed in the face by the extinguisher. The tune stops.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," when Link finishes his sentence, he is smacked on the head by a fire extinguisher.

"You can say that again," Lucina said.

"Blue girl!" Snake screams in fear.

"Lucina. I'm… not in a great mood, so… drop the rope and release my murder gremlin,"

"You were behind Dust Crusher all along?" R.O.B asked.

"Well, he was just supposed to be scary but… he gets a little carried away," Lucina said.

"Ugh! So then what was the point of all this?" Link asks as he stands back up, holding his head.

"Wait…," Snake says in a way that shows he's remembering something.

"_By the way, how are you getting so many hours? You're scheduled four more hours this week!"_

"She's just doing this because she wants more hours!" Snake exclaims.

"Yeah. And I would've gotten them too if they hadn't hired you schmutz to do the night shift!" Lucina says, angrily throwing her free hand up to point at Snake.

"You can't legally work that many hours!" Link said.

"You can't legally let stinky animatronics bite children, either," Lucina pointed out.

"Hey! That was an accident," Mega defended.

"Look, I didn't even want this job!" Link said.

"Aww,"

"No offense," Link reassured the animatronics.

"And I'm kinda wanted for attempted murder," Snake pointed out.

"So… you're just letting me have the night shift?" Lucina asked.

"As long as these guys have someone to stay up all night with," Link says, going behind the animatronics and spreading his arms.

"Wow. This is a lot easier than my plan to make you quit. I feel kinda stupid now," Lucina said as she threw away the extinguisher.

"You are kind of stupid," Snake said. Dust Crusher started snarling and reaching for Snake.

"Woah! I was just kidding! Not really," Snake mutters.

"Wow! Weird. Everything turned out okay!" G&W exclaimed. Of course, as soon as he says that, the phone begins to ring.

"Uh, hello? Hello hello? Oh hey! It looks like you guys survived Five Nights at Mega's. That's… pretty awesome. Uh… unfortunately, that's… really not how I expected this to end," The door slides shut, clanging. Snake presses the button a few times, but it doesn't open. At the far wall, there's a big thunk.

"You see, I really thought you'd all have turned on each other by now… but you didn't," another thunk, and now something's whirring to accompany it.

"So, I guess now I have to stop by the office and…" The whirring and thunking begin to get louder and louder and more frequent, and an ominous tune begins to play. Eventually, a gloved hand punched through. The wall begins to come down, allowing the figure to enter. The figure is dressed in a bloody costume of Mega Man. On the stomach, the words 'Let's eat!' are written.

"And finish the job!" the figure says as it takes off the head.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" Snake said.

"Why, this is a crime scene! And you're the victims!" The figure giggles (y' know, like a psychotic giggle) and smiles.

"Who are you?" Link asks.

"I'm your employer Link. I go by many names. Phone Guy, Bowser Jr., Scott Cawthon,"

"Is one of them 'Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw'?" Lucina asks. Bowser Jr. heaved his chainsaw into Lucina's stomach.

"Why yes, actually! That one's my favorite," Bowser Jr. whispered, before pulling his chainsaw up and out of Lucina's body, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're gonna burn for this," Snake said.

"Cool! Looks like I brought the right tool for the job then," Bowser Jr. said before cackling maniacally and lifting his chainsaw into the air. He pressed a button on it, which activated the flamethrower welded to the bottom.

"Leave them alone! This is MY restaurant!" Mega said, hopping in front of Bowser Jr. He merely kicked Mega back to the corner the animatronics were hiding.

"Mega!" R.O.B said.

"Heh… Y'know Snake, I should probably thank you. None of us would probably be together if you had just listened to what I had told you about the animatronics on the first night!" Bowser Jr. said.

"' Don't be afraid'," Snake quoted,

"They just wanna say hi!" Bowser Jr. finished, pulling his costume's head back on.

"Not all of them," Snake said as he released the rope holding Dust Crusher. As Dust Crusher runs up to Bowser Jr., he revs his chainsaw, but before he can swipe at Dust Crusher, it jumps up on him, smashing into where his face would be. Bowser Jr.'s flamethrower begins to go off, lighting the office on fire as he screams. Snake and Link just continue to stare on, before Link says,

"We should probably override the door controls," Snake merely turns around and rips the controls off the wall, opening the door.

"Or… that works," Link says as he exits the room. Everyone else leaves except Snake, who goes to pick up Mega.

"Snake come on! Hurry!" G&W yells from outside. Bowser Jr. cut off Dust Crusher's head but Dust Crusher's body keeps attacking, slamming Bowser Jr. into the wall continuously.

"WHAT IS THIS THING!?" Bowser Jr. yelled. The group walks out of the Pizzeria as it begins to burn down.

**The epilogue comes out Thursday, October 31****st****, Halloween night. I'll see you all then for a good time of fright! Goodnight!**


	6. Night 6

**Hello, you lovely, lovely people, here we are again. Anyway, I honestly should be posting this later, but I got school tomorrow and I'm going Trick or Treating. And I know you wouldn't think it because of some of the crap that I write, but I am still technically young enough to go Trick or Treating. Anyway, with that all out of the way, let's get this epilogue rolling. It's not the scariest part, but it should still be a tad scary.**

Somewhere in LA

Night 6

Link is sitting at a park bench, talking on his phone and reading a newspaper with the frontline title: 'Mega Man's Pizzeria Burns'.

"Well, that's a shame. They should've gone with the headline 'Mega Burns'" he said as he folded up the newspaper.

"That's horrible. Maybe you should go write for them," Snake's voice slithers through the phone (I saw the opportunity, I took it).

"A job without haunted animatronics or chainsaw maniacs? Sounds boring," Link said.

"Well, I hear Mega's is opening a sister location if you want to transfer," Snake said. Link's phone buzzes and he pauses to check the caller ID.

"Oh, I'm getting another call," Link said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later.

"Yep. See ya,"

"BUH-BYE!" Snake said as Link hung up the phone and answered the call. When he answered it, a familiar voice drifted through.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Oh heeey! This is one call I bet you… _weren't expecting_," Bowser Jr.'s voice filtered through, chilling Link to the bone. He began to look around.

"How?"

"It's probably obvious now, but uh, I didn't die in that fire. But when the police found me, they also found some, uh… _rather _incriminating footage on those security cameras… or what's left of them anyway," Bowser Jr. explained.

"But the good news is they told I could make one phone call! So, I figured, I'd give you one last ring. For old times' sake. To remind you… there's nowhere you can go that I won't find you. Nowhere you can hide that I won't _kill _you. And I'll think about it, EVERYONE NIGHT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE, AND WHEN I DO-" Bowser Jr. is cut off as Link asks him something.

"Um… sorry, can… can I put you on hold for a minute?"

"What? Did you hear me?"

"Alright- no, no, no, don't worry, it's really quick," Link begins to stand up and walk away from the bench.

"This isn't over yet!"

"You're gonna love the hold music,"

"THEY CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! THEY WON'T! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL GET YOU ALL!" Bowser Jr. continues to ramble on as Link walks away and throws his phone in a fountain. Music is beginning to play but quickly fades back out as we cut to the next scene.

Inside a building, Ridley is sitting at a receptionist's desk while G&W walks by with the newspaper. "Baby I love you" begins to play faintly in the background. The phone rings on the desk and Ridley picks it up.

"Hello? Is this Mega Games Limited?" Ridley nods and attempts to say yes in his jumbled pirate jargon. Upstairs, R.O.B is staring at a computer.

"Hey, Mega! Check out this concept art!" R.O.B calls. Mega comes over and inspects it intently for a moment before saying,

"Can we make the head black and yellow?"

We cut to Snake, sitting in a chair on a high rise apartment, cigarette hanging from his mouth, bottle in hand. Beside him, he has three hot dogs on a mini grill. Snake takes a look at his hot dogs and reaches behind him. He pulls out Bowser Jr.'s Flame saw and toasted the hot dogs once, then twice. "Baby I love you" has now kicked into full force.

Credits:

Lucina as Blue Girl: Purple Guy

Snake: Mark

Link: Nathan Sharp

Mega: Freddy

R.O.B: Chica

G&W: Bonnie

Ridley: Foxy

Dust Crusher: Springtrap

The Puppet: Himself

bb bot: Himself

Bowser Jr.: MatPat

Author: 14shiffna (duh)

All credit for original songs (that includes "Baby I love you) and lyrics go to Random Encounter. GO check out their channel, they are amazing.

END CREDITS SCENE (just a funny little bonus something extra):

After the credits rolled, Freddy appeared out of nowhere beside R.O.B, Mega, G&W, and Ridley, and ran at the screen, making his jumpscare sound. Back in the Smash Mansion, Ender threw the tablet he had been holding to the other side of the room.

"HOW DID THAT SCARE ME!?"

**Okay, the first part of the end credit scene was canon to the actual Musical. I just wanted to add a little something extra with Ender. Anyway, I have just begun thinking of a Christmas special (don't know about Thanksgiving. Maybe) and that will go up during December. Also, Jetman 615, I might do Web of Lies and Ground Zero as a little miniseries next year. I don't know. But, I won't have Lucina be the main protagonist, probably some other female character. Anyway, see you all soon, BUH-BYE!**


End file.
